


The Return of The Black Hood

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews & Toni Topaz Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews in the hospital, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Crying, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Broken Bones, Broken nose, Bullied Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Accused Of Murder, Getting Buried In a Coffin, Getting Covered In Blood, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones Accused of Murder, Jughead Jones Arrested, Jughead Jones Beat Up, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Sleeping Walking, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long lost siblings, Nice Reggie Mantle, Nightmares, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Reggie Mantle, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Psycho girl, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Revenge, School Lock Down, Scream TV Series References, Sheriff FP Jones II, Sleep Walking, Soft Reggie Mantle, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Stalking, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, The Black Hood, Worried FP Jones II, bloody nose, long lost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: After The Black Hood gave up on trying to break Into the janitors closet where Betty Is hiding he notices Jug wondering the halls looking for Betty. Hal never liked Jug or The Serpents. He never liked Jug dating his daughter. He always saw all Serpents as “sinners.” When someone finally sees what’s going on and calls the cops FP finds among the bodies Is his boy. Luckily, he Is alive and just needs a hospital. Meanwhile(Season Jump)(Alternate Universe) what If Falice had twins Instead? The boy has forgiven his parents for him being an orphan growing up but the girl has not. Not only does she want revenge against the family but she shares the same personality as her step-father. The rage she carries causes the return of The Black Hood. Falice has found the boy and Is enjoying having him back In their lives. But the girl Is still out there somewhere, and she doesn't want a family reunion, she wants her family dead! Who can't escape The Black Hood this time and who can? Will The Cooper/Jones's friends get hurt because of their long lost daughter/sister?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Return of The Black Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I love the Scream references In Riverdale! But the show version of Scream Is amazing too and there should be those references In Riverdale too!!!! So, In this story there will be.

Jughead was wondering the school hallways calling out for Betty. Little did he know The Black Hood was In the school. Or that yelling out for Betty only caused The Black Hood to give up on trying to get to Betty and set his kill sights on him. Jughead started walking towards the library. But once he reached the doors someone hit him In the back of the head knocking him to the floor. Before Jughead could attempt to get up The Black Hood seized him; pulling him to his feet and stabbing him In the left side of his stomach. Jughead quickly headed butted The Black Hood with the back of his head and ran; clutching the wound that still had the knife In It. He ran until the blood lost caught up to him and he fell weakly to the floor by the cafeteria door. But as soon as his back hit the floor Archie ran over worriedly.

Archie: Jughead!(Quickly kneeling by him)

As Jughead spoke all that came out were weak and pained filled gasps.

Jughead: The Black Hood… Betty’s dad… He’s here… You have to hide Archie! Please! 

Archie: But where’s Betty?!

Jughead: I don’t know… I can’t find her

Archie: I’m not leaving you Jug!

Jughead: Arch please! He might still be coming after me… He might not be done with me… Go now!... Please! Call 911!... Call my dad!

Archie: I’m finding Betty first! Hang In there Jug! Please!

Jughead slowly passed out as Archie took off. Eventually Archie found the closet Betty was hiding In.

Archie: Betty? It’s me Archie.

Betty opened the door and jumped on him sobbing

Betty: The Black Hood! He’s here! He’s here Archie!(Sobbed hard)

Archie: I know! He hurt Jughead! We have to get back to him!

Betty: What about everyone In the gym Archie?! We have to warn them and make sure they’re safe! I love Jughead too! But we can’t be selfish! 

Archie sighed sadly

Archie: Then let’s go now! The quicker we call for help the faster Jughead’s dad can get to him and help him!

He grabbed her arm and ran. They ran Inside the gym; shutting the door Immediately. The two of ran over to Weatherbee. 

Archie: You need to keep everyone Inside while call the sheriff and for an ambulance! The Black Hood Is here!

Before making an announcement Weatherbee had some teachers stand by the doors to stop students from leaving as Archie called FP right away. Soon FP and the other cops arrived; finding no Black Hood or Gargoyle King, only some dead students. Soon FP found his boy. Jughead still had the knife In his stomach but to FP’s horror he had a new addition to his body. His son had barb wires wrapped tightly around his arms. They were stuck deep In his arms and FP could see blood running down his arms and dripping from the wires. FP quickly kneeled by him; heart clenching as he felt for a pulse on Jughead’s neck. FP let out something between a sob and a relived sigh as he felt a small faint pulse. He rushed his boy to one of the ambulances and It took off. They had to use pliers to cut the barb wire off of his arms. As soon as the wires was taken off gaze was wrapped on his arms as the knife was taken out of him and his stab wound was taken care of. Meanwhile FP ran over to Betty and Archie.

Betty: Where’s Jughead?! Did you find him?! How badly Is he hurt! Oh my god, my dad hurt him I-(Tears running down her face)

FP: Betty Betty, calm down. He still had a pulse when I got to him. I think I got to him just In time. I’ll think he’ll just make It.(Squeezed her shoulders gently)

He grabbed one of the blankets one of the medics were handing out and wrapped her In It.

FP: Once everyone can go home Archie can take you home. 

Betty: I want to see Jughead(Wiping her tears)

FP: Betty, he needs time to heal and recover. I’ll call you both when he ready for visitors. Whether It’s at the hospital or at home.

After the Investigation all the students and staff were freeded to go home. FP rushed to the hospital and Into Jughead’s hospital room where his son was sound asleep. FP took a seat next to the bed; clutching his boy’s left hand and dozing off himself. Early In the morning FP was startled awake by Jughead jumping awake from a nightmare. 

Jughead: Betty?! Where’s Betty?!(Cried frantically) 

FP: Hey hey. Jug, look at me! Look at me!

Jughead finally noticed not only his dad but the fact he was In the hospital. 

FP: Betty’s safe and unharmed and so Is Archie

Jughead: But The Black Hood, Betty’s dad! He’s-

FP: Shh, calm down boy. You’re okay. I don’t know where Hal took off to. All I know Is It was a massacre at your school. I’m just relived you’re alive.

Tears filled his eyes

FP: When I saw you among the bodies I thought you were dead just like them. I thought I lost you Juggie. How do you feel?

Jughead winced In pain

Jughead: My arms hurt a lot. Especially when I move them.

His dad laughed lightly 

FP: I haven’t fed you since you were a baby. But hey, at least I have the practice. The doctors said you’ll be released tomorrow morning. If you’re up for visitors later I’ll call Betty and Archie. But If you want to wait till you’re home tomorrow, or even just see them at school the day after tomorrow that’s fine too. Whatever you feel up to kiddo. Let me go get you some breakfast from the cafeteria.

Once FP returned to the room he started feeding Jughead oatmeal. After Jughead was done eating he spoke.

Jughead: Daddy, where’s my beanie?

FP: I don’t know, I think Hal stole It for some reason. Tell you what, I’ll text Alice and have her tell Betty to make you a new one. A new beanie from your girlfriend, how does that sound baby boy? I know the last one was from Jellybean before your mom took her all those years ago, but still-

Jughead: That would be great dad. Thank you.

FP: No problem. Do you think you’re up for visitors at all today? It’s totally up to you kiddo. But Betty was sobbing and begging to come to you.

Jughead sighed

Jughead: I just don’t know yet dad. I need to think about It.

FP: It’s okay Jug, I understand. I’m going to text Alice right away. Do you want some pain medicine? 

Jughead nodded yes

FP: I’ll go talk to the doctors. Be right back.

He kissed his forehead then left. Soon he returned with the medicine and put It In his son’s mouth. He held a cup of water to his lips.

FP: Drink Juggie

Jughead drank slowly and soon was out. His dad gently kissed his left cheek.

FP: Relax baby. Everything’s going to be okay.

He texted Alice. He didn’t like hurting Betty’s feelings or Archie’s either. But Jughead just couldn’t get himself In the mood for visitors other than his dad while he was at the hospital let alone the next day when he was at home. But when he got to school the next day and Betty and Archie jumped on him with hugs he got some good news. 

Jughead: What did I miss?

Betty: The bad news Is, my dad killed Ethel yesterday at the car yard. 

Archie: The good news Is, someone who was also In the woods that day was able to kill him. The Black Hood Is dead. For real this time!

Jughead: Thank goodness! He hurt enough people! I am sorry though Betty. I know he was your dad but-

Betty: Don’t be, he was a monster!

A year went by of everyone being happy the terror of The Black Hood plus The FARM and G&G was over. Plus now Stonewall Prep. Jughead was now just trying to catch up on school at Riverdale High. Betty tried to help him with homework and they had a fight. They made up but decided they were better off as friends. Same with Archie and Veronica after their fight. Instead Jughead was now dating Sweet Pea and Archie was now dating Reggie. Sweet Pea has been helping Jughead with his homework ever since and early that morning before school Jughead was at his kitchen table doing the same for Sweet Pea. But that also ended up with a lot of making out.

Jughead: Okay, come on Sweet Pea, you need to focus

Sweet Pea: Oh, but My King, your hair smells so good

Jughead laughed as Sweet Pea kissed his cheek

Jughead: Babe focus 

Sweet Pea: I don’t get why I have to pass calculus to play basketball

Jughead: Babe, your good looks are only going to get you so far In this world. And, If you’d shown up last night like you were supposed to-

Sweet Pea: Hey, I told you, my phone died, and my charger’s In my gym bag.

Jughead: Okay. Come on. Which of these equations best describes the relationship between X and Y?

Sweet Pea: Well, X Is a moron who didn’t call the Incredibly drop dead gorgeous Y to tell him he couldn’t make It last night. And X Is very very sorry.

Jughead: Just don’t do It again

Sweet Pea: I won’t. I do not deserve you Jughead Jones.

Jughead: No, you don’t(Smirked)

He laughed as Sweet Pea kissed his lips

Jughead: Do you want to stay for breakfast?

Sweet Pea: I got to go

Jughead: Okay

Sweet Pea kissed his left cheek and left. Later FP walked Into the kitchen. 

FP: Jug, was that Sweet Pea I heard?

Jughead: Yeah, we had to cram for a calc quiz 

His dad raised a brow

FP: At pre-dawn? Get your stuff and let’s go

They left and FP dropped Jughead at school. But as FP drove away he got a call from Alice.

FP: Hey Allie

Alice: FP, you need to come home now! We just got a package, and It’s not good!

FP: I’m coming

FP drove straight back home and soon walked In

FP: Honey, what’s wrong?

She pointed at the kitchen table. FP saw one picture of him when he was a teenager and one picture of Alice when she was a teenager along with a note that said “Jughead and Betty look exactly like you two did at that age.” FP saw Alice had yet to open the package. He slowly opened It and saw It was a pig’s heart. Later Jughead was taking a walk around the school hallway by himself before he had to get ready for the Rent play. He needed to clear his head after his dad called him about the package. Soon his cell phone rang. When he answered he recognized the voice as The Black Hood’s voice.

Jughead: Who the hell Is this?!

The voice: A friend

Jughead: I’m not In the mood

The voice: Why are you crying?

Jughead stopped dead In his tracks

Jughead: What?!

The voice: I hate to see you so sad

Jughead: Are you watching me?! Who the hell are you?!

The person hung up. Jughead booked It back to the theater. During the play everything was going fine. Until someone pulled one of the ropes backstage and blood poured all over Jughead’s body as Betty’s dead body dropped onto the floor by Jughead’s feet. Everyone screamed as Alice ran over to Jughead and cops kept people In the school.

Mr. Honey: Everything’s going to be fine. We just need everyone to gather In the library. 

Toni: We need to get back to Jughead 

Archie: Mr. Honey please

Mr. Honey: Fine, come with me

They followed Mr. Honey back to the theater room

FP: No one comes In or goes out(Said on his walkie)

FP: Listen up everyone. I’m officially putting this building on lockdown.

Meanwhile Alice and other reporters were taking pictures of the crime scene; Including blood covered Jughead.

Alice: You’re doing good honey. Stay with me. Talk to me honey.

Jughead: Betty wanted to ditch tonight and go to Sweetwater River Instead along with Archie and Reggie. I should have said yes.

Alice: Oh sweetie 

Jughead: Why didn’t I say yes?(Whispered tearfully) 

Soon Toni and Archie ran on stage but Alice stopped them

Alice: Kids I’m not finished. This Is evidence, It can’t be compromised. 

A cop walked over

The cop: I need Miss Topaz and Mr. Andrews 

Jughead: No, please don’t make them leave(Crying)

Toni: No, he needs us right now!

Archie: One of us should stay!

Mr. Honey: Mr. Jones Is In shock. He could use one friend with him.

The cop: Alright. Mr. Andrews you stay. Miss Topaz come with me.

Toni left the theater with the cop

Alice: I’m almost done honey(Said to Jughead)

After Toni was done being questioned she walked Into the library. 

Fangs: How’s Jug?

Toni: He’s a mess

They hugged. Meanwhile two cops escorted Jughead and Archie to the shower room. Once Jughead was In the shower they took his clothes for evidence and left while one cop guarded the door.

Archie: Jug? You okay In there?

Jughead walked over with a towel around his waist crying

Jughead: No. No I’m definitely not okay. I got a call earlier tonight. It was The Black Hood’s voice. Is this really all happening again?

He sniffled

Jughead: Well, they took my clothes. Do they have anything else for me to wear or do they expect me to walk around naked?

Archie: Well…

He picked up a Riverdale Bulldog basketball outfit

Archie: They found this

Jughead scoffed

Jughead: Hilarious

Jughead: Seriously(Groaned as he took the outfit)

He walked away to change. Meanwhile Sweet Pea walked Into the library after being questioned and walked over to Toni hugging her.

Reggie: So what did they ask you?

Sweet Pea: The normal stuff, like did I know the victim and when did I last see her.

Reggie: But what If someone who was In that gym did It?

Fangs: They locked the killer In not out

Reggie: Him or her

Soon Archie walked over

Toni: Hey, how’s Jughead?

Archie: Emotionally wrecked. They’re bringing him to FP before Jughead joins us In here.

Meanwhile FP walked Into the classroom where his son was waiting

Jughead: Daddy!

He ran Into his dad’s arms; sobbing as his dad ran his fingers through his hair. Two hours later Jughead walked In and everyone wouldn’t stop staring at him. 

A girl: I bet they didn’t even question him. Why? Because he’s the sheriff’s son, duh! Why wouldn’t they question the guy who dated The Black Hood’s daughter and freely moved Into The Black Hood’s house?!

Jughead: Everyone’s staring at me

Archie: Jug don’t

But Jughead walked over to the girl known as Lizzy Bernardo 

Jughead: You have something you want to say to me?

She Ignored him

Jughead: Look, I know you’re scared. We’re all scared. But you shouldn’t be scared of me. Please.

Lizzy: But I am scared of you. Blood or not you’re related to The Black Hood. Maybe The Black Hood doesn’t like competition and wants the rest of his family members dead. You friends are all going to die because of you and you know It.

Jughead: You have no Idea everything I have went through at my last school.

Lizzy: What you went through? You know why The Black Hood never touched you that one year?! Because he knew what he was looking at when he saw you! He wanted someone just as dark for his daughter and he got It!

Jughead: That’s not true!

Archie: That Is enough! Lizzy leave him alone!

Lizzy: The whole Cooper/Jones family Is crazy!

Jughead’s mind and body took over and he slapped her hard In the face.

Lizzy: You dumb Snake!

She tackled him to the floor

Archie: Hey! Get off him!

But two of Lizzy’s friends held him back

Archie: Get off me!

Soon FP, two cops, and Miss Burble ran over

FP: Hey! Break It up! Break It up! Get off him!

Archie pulled Jughead off of the floor

Archie: Are you okay?

Miss Burble: Come on, let’s get you out of here

She took Jughead out of the library and Into her office

Miss Burble: Just breathe Jughead. You’re experiencing multiple PTSD triggers. Grief, fear, and a heightened fight and flight response. 

Jughead: Okay(Chocked out a breath)

She led him to the couch

Jughead: I can’t stop shaking(Whimpered)

Miss Burble: It’s the adrenaline and fear. What you need to do Is rest.

She shut off the lights

Miss Burble: Stay here, relax. Something terrible just happened to someone you care about. It’s bringing up a lot of emotions. You’re not crazy Jughead. This Is a normal response to all of this.

She walked out locking the door; thinking It was best. Soon Jughead’s cell phone rang with an unknown number.

Jughead: Hello?

The voice: Hello Jughead. Did you miss me? Well, I’m coming for you.

Jughead’s breathing quickened as he quickly hung up. He tried to open the door but It was no use. Soon there was pounding on the door. Then loud knife scraping. Jughead opened the window curtains and saw someone In a Black Hood outfit standing by the door holding a knife.

Jughead: No! Leave me alone!(Screamed angrily as he pounded on the window)

He started hitting the window with a chair until the glass broke. But by that time The Black Hood took off. He cried out as he got cut while sticking his right arm out to unlock the door. He ran Into the hall.

Jughead: I’m not going to play these games of yours!(Cried)

Despite the emotions he was feeling he felt safer back In the library; In a big crowd and more Importantly with his friends. But as soon as he walked In someone called him a “Sick Snake” and threw a chocolate milkshake at him. Then a boy jumped on him; forcing Jughead to the floor and continuously punching him In the face. Soon FP and some cops ran In again.

FP: Break It up! Break It up! Back off! Back off now!

But by the time they got off of Jughead his nose was bleeding really badly and It was broken. FP sighed sadly as he kneeled and helped his boy sit up. He grabbed his son’s chin and got a closer look.

FP: Oh Jug

FP: Lock down Is over! Everyone go home!

FP: Come on son(Gently helped him to his feet)

After the hospital for Jughead’s nose The Jones men, Alice, and Jellybean went home. FP gently helped his boy sit on the couch.

FP: Sweetheart, why didn’t you just stay In the guidance office?

Jughead: I couldn’t… I saw… I just…

FP: Did… Someone try to break In? Did someone try to hurt you?

Jughead nodded yes slowly. His dad started continuously rubbing his right cheek.

FP: Get some sleep baby boy. You need to rest.

He gently kissed his forehead. Jughead slowly made his way up the stairs. In the morning Jughead slowly woke up to his phone ringing. He answered.

The voice: You didn’t tell anyone what happened In the guidance office.

Jughead: Sorry to disappoint you(Sneered)

The voice: Poor sad little Jughead. You can’t trust anyone anymore. Not even yourself.

Jughead: You’re wrong about that

The voice: You know I’m right. I’m always right.

Jughead: Go to Hell

The voice: I’m In your head Jughead and you know It

Jughead hung up. Meanwhile downstairs Sweet Pea was at the door.

Alice: I’m sorry he’s not up yet

Sweet Pea: No It’s okay, I understand. I just need to talk to him. Could you tell him I stopped by.

Alice: Sure. He’s going through a hard time right now. Just be patient with him.

Sweet Pea: I will

But then they heard a voice

Jughead: That’s good to know 

Alice: I have to get to work. You can come In Sweet Pea. Have fun you two.

As Alice left Sweet Pea went with Jughead to his room. As soon as the door was shut they got on the bed and started making out; tearing off each other’s clothes. Just as Sweet Pea was going to get to Jughead’s pants Archie busted In.

Archie: Jug!

Archie: Oh god no!

Jughead: Archie! Get out!

Archie: This Is really awkward and I’m sorry but we need to talk

Jughead: Does It have to be right this minute?!

Sweet Pea: I… I should get home

Jughead: No no no! You stay he goes! Archie goes. Right Arch?

Archie just stood there silently staring at the wall 

Sweet Pea: Okay, this was great. Seriously. But not that last part. So next time I will find a well locked fortress for our cheer up visits. Okay?

He kissed Jughead’s lips

Sweet Pea: Bye

He left

Jughead: Archie, come on!(Groaned)

Archie: If I had known what you were doing In here I would have let you have your fun. Trust me, you know I am with Reggie and I’m sure you know we have had the same fun.

Jughead: Someone better be dead… Wait, Is someone dead?

Archie: It’s all over. Miss Burble Is dead. They found her laying by stairs In the high school, totally broken.

Jughead: Do you think she was pushed? Because I could name every movie where someone was pushed during an attack. The Excursus, Psycho, The Shining,(Put his shirt on)

Archie: Dude, I have no Idea what happened. You still up for the carnival at Pickens Park. I’m sure your dad would want you there anyways Instead of home alone. Plus I’m sure Sweet Peas going and I can apologize for ruining his good time.

Jughead: Sure, let’s go

They went to the carnival at 7PM

Archie: It’s been a while since we hung out just the two of us. So what do you want to do first? Tiltle World? Funhouse?

Jughead: After what happened yesterday Funhouse not so fun. I have a better Idea.

They walked over to the dunk tank. It didn’t take much for them to knock the person Into the water.

Jughead: That was awesome!(Laughed)

Reggie walked over

Reggie: You have some cotton candy on your face(Said to Archie)

Archie: Really? Where?

Reggie kissed his lips

Reggie: Got It

Archie: Really? Cause I think there’s a lot more.(Smirked)

Reggie laughed

Reggie: Jones, can I steal Archie for the photo booth?

Jughead: Knock yourself out Reg. I’ll go find Sweet Pea.

Reggie pulled Archie away. Jughead walked over to the Ferris Wheel when he received a phone call.

Jughead: Hey babe, where are you?

The voice: Where do you want me Juggie?

Jughead: Where’s Sweet Pea? W-What did you do to him?

The voice: He loves you Jughead. That’s enough to get him hurt, Isn’t It? Take a look at your phone.

A video popped up of Sweet Pea tied up with tape on his mouth. Jughead recognized It as the Funhouse and ran In.

Jughead: Sweet Pea?(Called)

Meanwhile a video of Jughead running Into the Funhouse popped up on Archie’s phone. He tried calling him but no one answered. 

Jughead: Sweet Pea?(Called)

Soon he tripped over a dead cop

Jughead: Oh my god

He quickly grabbed the gun. Meanwhile someone In a Black Hood costume walked out of the Funhouse where FP and the cops were now gathered. 

FP: Drop the weapon! Drop the weapon! Get down on your knees! Down on your knees now!

As the person got on their knees Jughead ran out pointing the gun at them.

FP: Son, drop the gun. It’s okay.

Jughead: Where’s Sweet Pea?! Where’s Sweet Pea?!(Cried desperately) 

FP: Juggie, listen to me. Drop the gun. It’s okay son. Step away Jug, It’s okay.

Jughead sobbed out as he dropped the gun. Charles gently led his brother away from the person and Into his arms and he continued to cry.

FP: Take off his mask

One of the cops did. They saw It was Sweet Pea with tape on his mouth. They now saw the knife was taped to his right hand.

Jughead: Oh my god Sweet Pea!(Sobbed)

Both he and Jughead were taken by the ambulance where Jughead cried as he held and kissed Sweet Pea.

Jughead: Oh god, If I had shot you-

Sweet Pea: It’s not your fault. Tonight Isn’t your fault. We won tonight, okay?

Jughead: Then why do I feel so horrible?

Sweet Pea: When I was In there I thought I was going to die. I love you Jughead.

Jughead: Can we please finish what we were going to do this morning?

Sweet Pea nodded yes. Meanwhile with Archie and Reggie

Archie: The killer sent me a video of Jughead going Into the Funhouse.

Reggie: The killer obviously wanted you to know what he was doing to Jughead.

After some good long sex Jughead and Sweet Pea fell asleep In Jughead’s bed. But later that night FP walked Into the kitchen to see Jughead sleep walking with a knife. FP started shaking him hard.

FP: Jug! Jug!

Jughead gasped as he snapped out of It

FP: Jug wake up! Sweetheart stop. Wake up. You’re okay.

Jughead sobbed out as he dropped the knife. His hands were full of blood from cuts from the knife. He jumped In his dad’s arms sobbing hard.

FP: Oh baby boy, It’s okay. Shh.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Come on, you’re sleeping on the couch with me

After FP bandaged his son’s hands he gently led him to the couch where Jughead cried himself to sleep. In the morning Sweet Pea walked over to Jughead sitting on the couch.

Sweet Pea: What happened? Why did you move to the couch?

Jughead: I woke up In the kitchen holding a knife. My dad found me before I could do anything other than cut my hands. 

Sweet Pea: Last night was Insane. It’s okay to have nightmares and night terrors. You know we don’t have to go to school today. We could just ditch. No one would blame us.(Put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders)

Jughead: No. I need to be around my friends.

They left. After first period Archie called Veronica’s cell. It went to voice mail.

Archie: Hey Veronica, I noticed you weren’t In class today. With all the recent events I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. So If you could call, text, send a bat signal, something, that would be great.

He hung up. But soon a received a text saying “I cut class, I needed some time to breath after all the events. Join me by Sweetwater River after school. We can talk and hang out.” As soon as school was done he arrived at Sweetwater River. He received saying “I’m here.” Archie texted back “Where.” He received a text back saying “Walk straight ahead and turn right.” Archie walked Into the woods.

Archie: Veronica, maybe this Isn’t the best time for a scavenger hunt!(Called)

He jumped as his phone rang

The voice: Hello Archie

Archie: Who Is this? Why do you have Veronica’s phone? Where Is she?

The voice: We’re having a picnic and she wanted to see you one last time.

Archie: If you hurt her I swear-

The voice: Come Into the woods Archie. Or I’m gonna make sure your little ex-girlfriend needs a closed casket. 

Archie cried out In pain as The Black Hood stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. He passed out. Meanwhile Kevin ran Into Jughead’s room.

Kevin: Archie hasn’t been answering my texts and I’m really starting to freak out.

Jughead: Same

Suddenly they both received a live feed video of Archie alive and awake In a closed casket. 

Jughead: Oh my god!

Kevin: He’s got Archie

Jughead: Can you tell where he Is?

Suddenly Kevin’s phone rang

The voice: How are you Mr. Keller?

Kevin: If you hurt Archie I will come for you!

The voice: Anymore threats and I might set him on fire and let you two watch him burn.

Jughead: Where Is he?

The voice: You’re going to go on a little treasure hunt. If you tell your dad Jughead or any cop or anyone Archie dies.

Jughead: This Is about us not Archie. Why are you doing this?

The voice: Because It’s more fun this way. Don’t you think? If you follow my clues maybe you can save Archie’s life. He has about five hours of air left. The clock Is ticking.

He hung up

Jughead: Come on!

He and Kevin booked It out of the house. Meanwhile Archie coughed and groaned as he clutched his wound.

Archie: Help! Help!(Screamed and pounded on the roof)

He noticed the camera 

Archie: Hey guys, I’m alive. I’m still alive. Please come save me. I was just somewhere by Sweetwater River. So maybe somewhere there. And Veronica, maybe she’s somewhere close. I’m just going to stay calm and reserve my oxygen. 

Meanwhile Jughead and Kevin were parked In Kevin’s car at Pickens Park.

Kevin: What clues? What Is he talking about?

Jughead: We have to tell my dad. He can help us.

Kevin: We do that, Archie’s dead! We can’t risk It! He will %100 kill Archie If we cross him.

Jughead: Okay, where do we start?

They received a text that said “The last happy memory where his life fell Into reins.” 

Jughead: Mine and Archie’s last moment together before the court date where he was arrested! Sweetwater River!

Kevin started the car and they took off. Eventually they pulled up and started looking. Meanwhile FP received a call at work.

FP: Sheriff Jones

The voice: I like to report very suspicious behavior by Sweetwater River.

FP: Who Is this?

The voice: Someone who would like to remain anonymous. I’d hate for this to get back to me. I heard screams by Sweetwater River. It sounds like someone’s being gutted. You better get out there now. Maybe you can make It stop.

He hung up. Meanwhile back at Sweetwater River.

Jughead: We have to keep looking for Archie. Look for signs. Look for fresh dirt. Archie’s running out of time.

Kevin: He’s got to be here somewhere!

Suddenly they heard a voice of a boy singing

Kevin: Do you hear that?

They quickly used the shovels they brought and started digging.

Kevin: Archie! Archie! We’re almost there!

Jughead: We’re almost there!

Archie gasped as they opened the coffin

Jughead: Oh my god

Archie: Are you real?!(Cried)

Kevin: Yeah Arch we’re real. Come on. 

Archie cried out as they helped him out of the coffin

Archie: I thought I was dead!

Suddenly they heard Veronica’s screams for help

Archie: Veronica, she’s here somewhere

It was a video on Jughead’s phone. Veronica was In a coffin that was filling with water.

Archie: That her prom outfit from Sophomore year

Jughead: And there’s water

Kevin: Dude, you’re bleeding a lot!

Archie: No, I’m okay

Jughead: Okay we’re going to go to the hospital and call the cops

Archie: No! He said no cops! So no cops!(Cried)

Kevin: Arch! You got stabbed!

Archie: We save Veronica! No hospital!

Jughead… Fine, we keep going

They ran over to the river

Kevin: She has to be here somewhere!

Jughead spotted a coffin In the water with rope attached to It.

Jughead: Wait! Over there!

Archie: She’s still alive! Hurry!(Screamed)

They quickly ran over to the coffin and pulled It out of the water.

Archie: Hang on Veronica! We got you!

Jughead: Please Veronica, can you hear us?

They opened the coffin lid. Veronica laid dead Inside, yet on the video she was still screaming for help.

Archie: No

He fell to his knees crying. Soon It was after dark and FP, the cops, and ambulances rushed over. Archie was loaded Into an ambulance as Veronica’s body was taken away. Soon Jughead’s cell phone rang.

Jughead: We played your game, we followed your rules, and you still killed Veronica. 

The voice: I always win

Jughead: You’re going to lose In the end

The voice: Really? Look at the evidence

He hung up. FP and Tom rushed over and pulled their sons Into a hug. Once home Jughead changed Into his PJ’s and crawled Into bed. Soon his dad walked In.

FP: Hey kiddo, I brought you some aspirin

Jughead: Thanks

He took the medicine and drank the water. His dad tucked him In and started continuously rubbing his back. 

Jughead: Veronica’s dead because of us

FP: That’s not true Juggie 

Jughead: The killer Is after me dad. He did what he did to get to me.

FP: That’s not your fault. You didn’t choose any of this.

Jughead: Maybe. But If I want It to stop, It’s on me

FP: Oh sweetheart

He started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair until he was sound asleep. The next day Alice agreed to stay home with Jughead as FP went to work. But after dark as Alice went upstairs to check on Jughead she saw him gone and his window open. She quickly took off. Once at the sheriff’s station she ran Into FP’s office.

Alice: FP! Jughead’s gone and he’s not answering my calls! I think he went back to Sweetwater River!

FP: Let’s go! 

Meanwhile In front of a shed Jughead and Kevin were holding flashlights.

Kevin: This Is creepy

Jughead: I have to help my dad and rest of Riverdale. I have to see If this Is where that pyscho has been hiding and deciding who his next victim Is.

They walked Into the shed to see Coach Clayton lying dead In the middle of the ground.

Jughead: Oh god, It’s Coach Clayton 

Kevin: Oh god! 

Suddenly cop cars pulled In and FP and the cops ran In. Soon one of the cops whispered Into FP’s right ear.

The cop: Your son has been at too many crime scenes sheriff. You can’t let being a parent get In the way of your job. He needs to be arrested. Once we question him and find out the truth he can go free. The Keller boy too.

FP shuddered as he nodded yes. Suddenly two cops seized Jughead and Kevin and they were handcuffed.

Kevin: Wait! Are you arresting us?!

Jughead: Dad! You can’t possibly believe we did this! It wasn’t us! You know It wasn’t us! We didn’t do It! We didn’t do It!

Alice: Jug, just go quietly. We’ll see you at the station.

Sweet Pea: Jug! Jug!(Ran over)

FP: Sweet Pea-

Sweet Pea: Let them go!

FP: Don’t make this worse Sweet Pea

Jughead and Kevin were put In the back of a cop car and It took off. But suddenly the cop car crashed Into a pull. Jughead and Kevin gasped as The Black Hood killed the cop, left the keys, and took off. They quickly undid the handcuffs and took off. Suddenly Jughead’s phone rang.

The voice: If you turn yourselves In or get caught I’ll gut someone you love. Better start running.

He hung up

Kevin: We need a hide out base 

Jughead: The movie theater. It’s closed all weekend. I can break us In.

Kevin: Okay, come on!

Once at the theater they called Archie at the hospital

Archie: Oh my god! Jughead! You’re about to hit the most wanted list If you’re not careful. What the hell happened anyways?!

Jughead: It’s bad-

Toni: Where are you?

Jughead: At the movie theater

Toni: We’re on our way

Jughead: No! Stay away until we have a plan!

He hung up

Toni: They’re at the theater and want us to stay away

Archie: And let them go through all of this alone?!

Toni: Hell no

Archie quickly got out of the bed

Archie: Okay, let’s go

He stopped

Archie: Actually… I’m going to need some pants

Toni: Yeah

Eventually Archie, Toni, and Sweet Pea snuck Into the theater pulling Jughead and Kevin Into hugs. Suddenly Jughead’s phone rang.

Jughead: It’s him

He answered

The voice: I said don’t get caught, that Includes by your friends and boyfriend. If you want to save your daddy before It’s too late come to the docks at Sweetwater River. Otherwise you’ll feel what you friend Chuck Clayton Is now feeling!

Without a word Jughead booked It out of the theater

Kevin: Jug wait!

Eventually Jughead made It to the docks to see his dad tied to a chair with tape on his mouth. FP had cuts on his face. It was now morning.

Jughead: Dad! Dad!(Cried)

He quickly ran over

Jughead: Oh my god! Are you okay?!

He took the tape off

FP: Jug run!

Jughead: No! I’m not leaving you!

Suddenly The Black Hood walked Into view

FP: No! Don’t hurt him!(Cried)

Jughead: I’m here, just like you wanted. No more games. No more masks!

The Black Hood took off It’s mask and It was a girl. A girl with long blond hair.

The Black Hood: Hey brother, surprise

Jughead: What?!(Gasped)

The Black Hood: Oh, you mean your daddy and your new mommy never told you? I’m Charles’s twin sister, therefore your sister too. Right dad? My step-dad got shot, I got tossed, and the rest of the Jones/Cooper kids got the perfect life. They even welcomed back Charles with open arms and hearts. But unlike my Idiot twin I don’t forgive so easily being tossed and growing up an orphan. 

FP: It sounds like I’m the one you should be going after. Hurt me! Not Jughead!

The Black Hood: Oh, I plan on hurting both of you

Jughead: I get It! You hate us! But why my friends?! They had nothing to do with this!

The Black Hood: To watch you suffer Jughead. You wanna know how the story ends? I slit your throat and spill your dad’s guts.

Jughead cried out as she cut him In the stomach

FP: No!

Jughead cried In pain as he stumbled back

The Black Hood: Now daddy dearest, you’re going to watch him die

FP broke free

FP: No!(Tackled her to the ground)

The Black Hood: You broke my heart dad

FP: Please stop

The Black Hood: You always hurt the ones you love, don’t you? Ask Jughead how he felt when you were drinking or In jail. Ask your girlfriend how she felt during that long break up.

FP groaned In pain as she stabbed him In the left side of his stomach.

Jughead: No!(Crying)

The Black Hood rolled FP off of her and stood up

Jughead: You psychotic bitch!

He tackled her to the ground next and started chocking her. But then she threw him off of her.

FP: No please(Crying)

But just as she was about to stab Jughead Archie shot her causing her to fall Into the water.

Jughead: Archie

Archie ran over to Jughead and helped him sit up

Archie: The bitch talks too much

Jughead: Dad! Dad! Are you okay?!

The Black Hood started to emerge from the water. But Jughead quickly grabbed the gun and shot her In the head killing her.

Archie: Nice shot

Jughead: Dad(Crying)

He quickly crawled over to him. Despite the pain for both of them they quickly pulled each other Into tight holds. Not long after Archie called for help cops and ambulances arrived. FP was put on a gurney and rolled over to Jughead.

FP: I’m so sorry I never told you about the other sibling

Jughead shook his head no as he started continuously rubbing his dad’s forehead.

Jughead: No, It’s okay. We made It.

FP: We did. It’s over. I love you.

Jughead: I love you too

He gently kissed his dad’s forehead

Jughead: I’ll see you soon

Sweet Pea walked over to him

Sweet Pea: Please tell me they don’t suspect you and Kevin anymore? That they’re dropping the charges?

Jughead: After my dad told them everything that happened they couldn’t refuse.

Sweet Pea: Good

Jughead: I’m going to ride with my dad

Sweet Pea: I’ll meet you there

They kissed each other’s lips and went their separate ways.

Archie: I’m so glad I followed Jughead. I would have lost him If I didn’t.(Said to Kevin)

Kevin: Let’s just get to the hospital

After two days of being In the hospital The Jones men returned home. They found out that the long lost Cooper/Jones sibling/daughter went by the name Parisa Jesser. But her real name was Kellee Jones/Cooper/Smith. That night with a strangled gasp, Jughead shot forward with one hand clamped around his throat as his chest heaved, desperate for air. Sweat coated his forehead and clung uncomfortably to his bangs, but he couldn’t still his trembling body that felt cold to the touch. It took two solid minutes before his mind processed the lights on, and one sharp glance to the left revealed a tired, worried FP Jones sitting on the edge of the bed.

FP: After everything that happened I’m not surprised that you’re having nightmares.

Jughead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Jughead: It’s nothing

FP: Doesn’t sound like nothing

FP’s tone was firm, unyielding, and Jughead breathed out a low sigh as he opened his eyes.

Jughead: They’re just dreams

FP: Dreams that have been keeping you up at night ever since the night of the school lock down.

Jughead shrugged and drew his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and dropped his chin to one bent knee. “I’m fine,” he said as If on autopilot.

FP: You really aren’t son

There was a twinge of guilt laced within FP’s tone that had Jughead snapping his gaze toward the older man with furrowed brows. FP rubbed at the back of his neck as he took In Jughead’s worn down appearance with a deep frown. 

FP: Are you dreaming about Betty? 

Jughead’s breath caught In his throat when he went to speak, and he could only nod In response. His heart began hammering against his chest, and whether It was due to fear or exhaustion, his eyes began to well with tears. Before he knew It, his dad was beside him, wrapping a strong, steady arm around his trembling shoulders. Neither said a word for minutes on end. FP remained a silent yet grounded presence beside his son while the young boy cried quietly with his head dropped against FP’s shoulder. After ten minutes, Jughead was left to sniffling occasionally. He pulled away from his dad, but before he could get any apologetic word In, FP got to his feet with a low yawn. 

FP: Let’s go

He started toward the door that led to Jughead’s room 

Jughead stumbled to his feet. “Where?” He asked, voice rough from crying. 

FP glanced over his shoulder

FP: To the couch of course. You’re not sleeping alone anymore. You’re sleeping with me.

The soft demand In FP’s tone left no room for argument, and Jughead staggered after the older man as a soft smile played at the corners of his lips.


End file.
